Owners of household cats and kittens normally provide a litter box for the pets' hygienic needs. These boxes conventionally consist of a wood, cardboard, or plastic vessel containing a quantity of sand, commercially available granular clay or other absorbent litter material, that permits the pets to instinctively bury their waste. These litter boxes must be emptied and cleaned frequently to prevent odor problems and may also require scrubbing with deodorant and disinfecting cleanser prior to refilling with clean litter. Some of the commercially available absorbent cat litter materials create dust during pouring when cleaning or refilling the litter box. This dust may be hazardous to allergy victims, infants and pregnant women. Also, presently used litter boxes are not convenient for use when traveling. In our mobile society cat owners frequently carry their pets on auto trips, visits with relatives and when stopping over at motels. The known kitty litter boxes are generally not adaptable for use in such situations. Thus, there is a definite need in the art for an economical, disposable, kitty litter box that may be conveniently stored, transported and disposed of, once used, without creating additional environmental and health hazards.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical, disposable, kitty litter box that may be transported or stored in a folded compact mode, unfolded or expanded to a use mode, and refolded after use for disposal.
Another object of the present invention is a disposable kitty litter box formed completely of bio-degradable and/or recyclable materials.
A further object of the present invention is a disposable kitty litter box that may be used, and discarded without exposing the pet owner or others to unnecessary odors and hazardous litter dust.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a foldable, disposable, kitty litter box.